Sabor a ti
by Noir petit
Summary: Luna era curiosa y deseaba experimentar cualquier cosa que viera, y claro, se le hiciera interesante. Era una suerte que Harry fuera su amigo y la ayudara. Aunque el, no estaba muy convencido del todo.


**Moony, reportandose!:**

Ideas locas, zafadas y extrañas. ¿Qué hay de raro cuando se trata de mi? La verdad, es que absolutamente nada. Igual se que este fic no será de los que mayor reviews tenga, pero me ha gustado como quedo la idea.

Harry siempre será de Ginny, y Ginny de Harry. ¿Entonces porque hago un fic con esta pareja?...Fácil, quise, me gusta como se ven, y Luna entiendo a Harry muy bien. Creo que después de Ginny, Luna seria la candidata ideal para Harry como novia. Porque, Hermione es de Ron, y no hay otros candidatos para estos.

En fin, Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

* * *

**Sabor a ti.**

Siempre que pasaba por los pasillos la gente empezaba a cuchichear, ya fuera de forma indiscreta o para que ella los escuchara. Pero ella, en su mundo, no entendía que era lo que decían, pues desconchaba su cerebro y ya solo pensaba en sus Snorckacks de cuerno arrugado. Y en pudín, claro.

_-¿ya viste que adefesio?-susurro una Slyterin-¡orejas de rábanos!-susurro divertida y maliciosa._

_-¿Qué esperabas?, es Loony Lovegood-contesto su amiga. _

¿Qué era lo que decían? No lo escuchaba, pero se daba una idea. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, con que ella misma se gustara, era suficiente. Además, tenía amigos bastante confiables, era de agregar.

Y fue cuando encontró a su amigo, Harry Potter, sentado en un lugar un tanto oscuro por el ramerio del enorme árbol que estaba en la orilla de lago. Luna Parpadeo. No se veía triste, había aprendido a reconocerlo. Pero tampoco se veía tan feliz. Pero después de todo¿Quién ella era para saber que le pasaba? Fue caminando en brinquitos hacia llegar a el, y observo que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza bajo la fresca sombra y el refrescante aire con olor a agua pura.

-**Buen lugar para reflexionar**-dijo Luna viendo hacia el lago y al mismo tiempo, tumbarse al lado de Harry sin delicadeza.

Harry pego un brinco. No se dio ni cuenta de cuando Luna había llegado hacia el, ni siquiera la sintió, y esa forma de sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue un tanto brusca. Suspiro resigno. Era Luna después de todo.

-**Hola, Luna.**

-**oh, hola, Harry**-dijo distraída-**te vi desde lejos. Es raro verte solo, siempre estas con Ronald y Hermione¿están peleados? Seria una pena que fuera así, se ven tan bonitos los tres juntos.**

-**No, no estamos peleados**-dijo Harry- _"al menos, yo no"-_pensó un tanto divertido, un tanto molesto-**¿Qué haces hasta por acá?-**dijo para hacer conversación.

-**Nada**-dijo con ese aire de vació-**solo que no quería escuchar esas vocecitas que siento cuando estoy caminando. Nunca las entiendo, pero son molestas. Creo que me he acostumbrado a ellas, pero son molestas¿sabes?**

Harry río de lado. Esas _"vocecitas"_ eran las constantes criticas y malos comentario que le hacían a Luna. Pero ella siempre las pasaba de costado, que ya ni cuenta se daba. Y si lo sabia, el año pasado, esas _"vocecitas" _tambien lo siguieron, solo que a el lo martillaban.

-**además, estaba aburrida**-dijo distraída-**últimamente, no hay nada divertido. He llegado a la conclusión de que los Snorckacks de cuerno arrugado no habitan en Hogwarts. Es una pena, pensaba que con tanto espacio, encontraría alguno**.

Harry quería reírse a carcajadas esta vez. Pero no podía, seria ofender a Luna, la única persona con la que últimamente se podía sentir cómodo, sin peleas, ni nudos en la garganta (al hablar con cierta pelirroja) ni con ganas de matarlo (este era por Malfoy). Levanto su mano que sostenía el vaso con el jugo de calabaza.

-**Harry¿me enseñas a besar?**

Todo el jugo de calabaza fue escupido. Harry empezó a toser al casi morir ahogado por la, aun mas rara de lo normal, pregunta de Luna. Ella, a su vez, lo volteo a ver con esos brillantes ojos azules y rostro sin preocupación, ni pena aparente (su piel estaba aun tan blanca como siempre) y se pregunto que porque Harry escupió tan deliciosa bebida.

-**¿dis-disculpa?**-Harry se daba palmaditas en su pecho.

-**Que me enseñes a besar**-dijo sin rodeos, sin las mejillas rojas. Harry la vio con un tinte rojo en las mejillas y con un rostro que no le concedía a Luna desde que la conoció-**es que, nunca he besado a ningún chico, y tampoco a una chica, aunque eso no seria problema, pero duda que una quiera**-dijo sin darse cuenta de que Harry abrió aun mas los ojos-**he visto como Ronald y Lavander abren la boca cada vez que se besan, y creo que hasta los he visto meter la lengua de cada quien en la del otro**- Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Eso ya era demasiada información-**La verdad, es que no le encontró lo divertido a pasarse saliva de una boca a otra. Ni mucho menos enroscar lenguas**-a Harry, por primera vez, se le hizo que darse un beso no era algo muy sano-**Y quiero hacer la prueba de que se siente. Creo que eres el más adecuado. Eres mi amigo, y no te propasarías conmigo. Ademas, ya has tenido novia, asi que debes de saber besar. **

-**hem, Luna…-**vacilo un poco. El beso con Cho Chang fue algo tan inesperado que ni se movió. Fue tan santo, no era para nada un beso como los que Ron y Lavander exhibían-**No soy muy bueno en eso¿sabes? Y Cho no fue exactamente una novia. **

**-¡oh, entonces aprendamos juntos!-**Dijo tan emocionada que a Harry casi se le cae la quijada. ¿Qué esa chica no conocía la vergüenza?-**¿o es que los besos te parecen raros?**

"_No, la rara eres tu"_

-**Es que, Luna,…darse un beso, es con una persona que te gusta, y por la que sientes cariño…**

-**Tú me gustas**-dijo clavando esos ojos brillantes en los de Harry (el cual, se sonrojo fuertemente)-**y yo te quiero. Eres un buen amigo.-**Harry sonrió al ultimo comentario- **Entonces, si a mi me gustas y te quiero…significa que yo no te gusto, ni tampoco me quieres-dijo como si lo dijera para ella sola.**

-**¡No, si me gustas, y te quiero!-**dijo un poco alarmado. Luna era tan sincera en sus palabras sin malicia, que casi se sentían como cubetazos de hielos- **es solo que…**

¿Ahora que le decía? Ya se le habían acabado los recursos. Decirle que era porque le gustaba mucho alguien mas, no era precisamente una respuesta lógica para Luna. La observo. Es cierto, era rara y mal vestida (aun con uniforme) pero era bonita, bastante linda. Y esos ojos azules claros lo estaban viendo como si fuera un objeto extraño. Suspiro resignado. ¿era un solo beso, no?

-**Esta bien, Luna. Pero esto queda entre nosotros-dijo un poco dudoso.**

-**Oh, claro**-dijo soñadora.

Harry tomo los hombros de Luna y la fue acercando lentamente hacia el. Cerro los ojos, pero aun sentía la penetrante mirada de Luna sobre, como si estuviera estudiando algo.

-**Cierra los ojos, por favor**-dijo en un susurro.

-**Si**-dijo con su voz normal.

Acorto la distancia y sintió los suaves labios de Luna bajo los suyos, sin hacer ningún tipo de presión. Sabían a pudín de chocolate, y era delicioso. ¡No, lo que le faltaba! Un estimulante para probar mas haya de los labios de Luna. Abrió la boca y empezó a dar un verdadero beso. Para su sorpresa, Luna seguía todos los movimientos de Harry y ella tambien abrió su boca, moviéndola a un compás del mismo que Harry tenia.

Los labios de Luna eran suaves y deseables ya que los tenias, y sabían a chocolate. Y ella dijo no saber besar, pero lo hacia realmente bien. Talvez, Luna tenía el don de besar como la persona que la estuviera besando. No pudo detenerla, su lengua ya estaba mas haya de los labios de la rubia, y para su sorpresa, la de ella respondió instantáneamente.

Fue largo, pausado, primerizo y tímido. Pero a el le había gustado. Fue separándose de ella, casi sin querer hacerlo, por la falta de oxigeno (y por la perdida de la razón que le estaba fallando).

Luna parpadeaba y rozaba sus labios (rojos y ahora hinchados) con su lengua, como recordando los de Harry. El, con un tinte rojo en las mejillas, la veía de forma tímida. Se le fue de control el beso.

**-¿y…y bien?-**dijo débilmente.

-**Se siente muy raro. Fue una sensación extraña¿sabes? Me sentí ligera como volando en una escoba, pero siento un cosquilleo en la garganta. Talvez sean tus gérmenes que pasaste con tu saliba**-Harry abrió la boca medio ofendido y con un tic en el ojo-**pero se siente bien ese cosquilleo. Es muy satisfactorio. Ahora veo porque Ronald y Lavander se besan tanto. Harry¿seguro no sabes besar? Lo haces bien. Aunque tampoco lo puedo asegurar, porque eres al primero que beso.-**Harry sonrió, recuperado de lo de los gérmenes-**talvez, luego vuelva a probarlo.** **Harry**-el se le quedo viendo con una cara de susto-**Si beso a otro chico¿me puedes volver a besar para saber si es que tú besas bien o solo fue porque fuiste el primero?**

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Luna Lovegood era despistada y de temer en temas de sentimientos y muestras de cariño. Sentía un poco de pena por el próximo que la fuera a besar. Pero tambien, un poco de envidia. La chica no lo hacia nada mal.

-**Si, Luna**-dijo vencido. Luna era absorbente de su energía.

-**Que amable, Harry**-dijo sonriendo-**Por cierto, sabias a Jugo de calabaza-**dijo distraída**-delicioso, pero prefiero…**

-**¿el pudín de chocolate?**-dijo sonriendo-**si, a eso sabes tu.**

* * *

Sip, me agrada como quedo. Luna, es un personaje que sinceramente, es difícil de plasmar, de los que considero que no eres la autora oficial (JKR) no podrás a llegar a hacerlos tales como son. Pero, considero que me quedo bastante bien. 

Comentarios y critica constructiva, bien recibidos. Flames y ofensas¡los tiro por un lado!

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
